


It's Only Us

by CoffeesForFuckers



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, Fangirl - Rainbow Rowell, Wayward Son - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: AU, AU Everybody Lives, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Everybody Lives, Everyone Is Alive, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Lots of stuff is different, M/M, Romance, Secret Crush, Secret Relationship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, everybody is happy, everybody is happy au, if I ever finish it lmaoo, possibly sad, secret
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 10:12:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14913458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeesForFuckers/pseuds/CoffeesForFuckers
Summary: Baz Pitch is both flammable and a pyromaniac, so, it's not doubt that he would fall in love with a man of fire.Simon Snow is contradictory to his name, being a ball of fire attracted to the cold, it's obvious that he would crave the cold skin of a flammable boy.Sometimes, things can work.|||Before you begin, I must put some small little things for you all to be able to understand the story-Simon’s family is still alive and he’s been with them since birth, The Mage is not his father because fuck The Mage-Natasha is still alive and well, ruling Watford-Baz is still a vampire!-The humdrum does not exist-They’re still ‘enemies’ at first.I believe this is all I have to warn you about! Enjoy!





	It's Only Us

 

**BAZ**

Watford is the school for only the best magicians in all of the World of Mages. It was founded for only young men and boys to master their powers with dignity and to learn how to control themselves and fight with grace. 

My mother, Natasha Grimm-Pitch is the wonderful headmaster, as the school now openly welcomed young women and girls alike.

Every person that has ever been accepted here has been the best magicians in all of the world and they all have gone on to do amazing things.

That’s why I wonder how I got Simon Snow as my roommate. He’s incompetent, unable to master a single spell but he can make them up like nothing. I do admit that he was one hell of a magician with the amount of magic in him. People were just drawn to him, like moth to a flame. 

I was even more-so drawn to him, being a flammable vampire that doubled as a pyromaniac had its downsides. Like, for example, falling madly in love with a man of fire himself. 

“What does ‘Abra-cadabra’ do?” He ponders, probably to himself.

“It starts a fire you idiot.” I grumble from my desk.

“Nobody asked you, Baz.” He scoffs and grabs his phone from his bedside table. I want to hit him. All I ever want to do is take one violent swing at him. Someday, I will.

Someday, I’ll kill him.

Probably not.

I stand from my desk and he gives me a scrunched glare. “Where are you going?” Simon quarries and I glance back at him with a shrug.

“Who are you to know?” I answer and he glares harder at me.

“Just answer my question.” He huffs.

“To dinner with my mother, do you have a problem?” I snap.

“Are you going to request another room change? It won’t happen, Baz.” He snorts and I almost growl at him.

“I haven’t done that since third year, Snow.” I defend bitterly, biting my lip.

“Careful there, vampire.” He turns his attention back to his phone.

“I hate you.” I practically spit fire all while making heart eyes at him. 

He says nothing more and I leave. That’s all that ever happens. We fight and one leaves. I want to not fight, I want to hold  his hand and kiss him and  _ never _ have to leave again. 

Loving Simon is like loving a forest fire. You watch it burn from afar but you can never get close enough to  _ really _ love it. 

Fuck it.

Simon Snow  _ is _ a fire. He’s the sun on the hottest summer day, he’s the bonfire in the backyard where you tell ghost stories. Simon Snow is the lighter that burns a cigarette, he’s the hot fires that burn, everlastingly, in the woods. 

He’s a fire that can’t be put out.

And I’m in love with it.

I’m in love with it even though I’m a rag drenched in gasoline, a crisp, dry wood just waiting to be caught by a spark from him, waiting to burst into flames and drown in the remnants of him.


End file.
